Marching to the New Wonderland
|produced_in=China |directed_by=Pu Zhikang |scripted_by=Shi Jianna, Luo Wei, Liu Lifan, Liu Feng, Liu Wei, He Zhusen, Huang Weidong, Zhong Cheng |premiere_date= |premiered_platform(s)= |other_platform(s)=CCTV-14, Youman Cartoon, JiaJia Cartoon, Haha Kids, Kaku Kids, etc iQiyi, Youku, Tencent Video, Letv, PPTV, Mgtv |status=Finished }} Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf — Marching to the New Wonderland (Chinese: 喜羊羊与灰太狼之嘻哈闯世界) is the sixteenth season of Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf series, and the first season of Marching to the New Wonderland series. The opening theme is " " by Purple Lee, and the ending theme is "Don't Think I'm Only a Goat" by Ivy Koo. Plot Marching to the New Wonderland.png|The Chinese logo The giant tree that provides energy to various plants is dying. To save the tree and other plants, the little goats have to transport the energy seed to the top of the giant tree. But Wolffy is also looking for the energy seed for Wolnie. They can't avoid scrambling over the seed when they break into the micro world. The shrunken goats become friends with the insects and eventually finish their task of saving the giant tree.http://cpe.22dm.com/pages/production.html?pages=tv&id=22 Staff *Donghua directed by: CPE Directing Group *Art directed by: Wang Yongjian *Art designed by: Chen Yuanyuan, Chen Jinda, Deng Weicheng, Yu Zhuojun, Ma Wanting, Xu Zhuojie, Lü Shuning, Zou Shunfa, Chen Liyan, He Qiuyi, Zhu Weichang, Li Jiajun, Li Shiqi *Donghua designed by: CPE Making Group *Produced by: Cai Ruiqiong *Traffic coordinated by: Li Xiaoxia *Issued by: Li Lisi, Wu Jiale, Qiu Haiyan *Edited by: Huang Shihong, Sun Caixia, Wan Zhaolong, Xian Jingwen, Su Zijun, Su Yansheng *Dubbing supervised by: Chen Huiyan, Tan Fei *Audio produced by: Yuexiu District, Guangzhou City Ruizhi Animation Designing Studio; Guangzhou HPJP Culture Spreading Co., Ltd *Copy-edited by: Wu Chaowei *Scripted by: Shi Jianna, Luo Wei, Liu Lifan, Liu Feng, Liu Wei, He Zhusen, Huang Weidong, Zhong Cheng *Directed by: Pu Zhikang *Supervised by: Huang Weiming, Huang Xiaoxue *Made by: Creative Power Entertaining Co., Ltd *Producer: Creative Power Entertaining Co., Ltd Cast * Zu Liqing for Weslie * Zhang Lin for Wolffy * Liang Ying for Paddi and Wilie * Deng Yuting for Tibbie and Jonie * Liu Hongyun for Sparky * Gao Quansheng for Slowy * Zhao Na for Wolnie Episodes Trivia *The original title includes the Chinese word "嘻哈(Xīhā)". At first, the word "Xīhā" only meant two onomatopoetic words of laughing (maybe similar to hahaha), but later it was also used as a transliteration for the English word "Hip-hop", which is a kind of music style. The title is a pun to some degree: The theme song, includes a hip-hop featured part, and the donghua itself is about the goats' funny trip. *The new art style is being formed in this season. While the main features of the new art style don't appear, at least shadows of different colors are added to the goats' fur, blue for Weslie, yellow for Paddi, pink for Tibbie and so on. *At first, CPE planned to make only four Marching to the New Wonderland series, but seems that they have changed their idea fully. :The early season design: :*Xiha Ⅰ: Microcosmic plant world :*Xiha Ⅱ: Sea world :*Xiha Ⅲ: Space world :*Xiha Ⅳ: Earth core world :But some turned out to be different things; :*Xiha Ⅰ: Marching to the New Wonderland (Microcosmic plant world) :*Xiha Ⅱ: Adventures in the Sea (Sea world) :*Xiha Ⅲ: Flying Island: The Sky Adventure (Flying islands in the sky) :*Xiha Ⅳ: Rescue Across Time (Time travel) Navigation References Category:Donghua